os sexy salsa party
by tilunarou
Summary: Sookie vient à une soirée salsa avec son petit ami Sam Merlotte; Elle va y rencontrer Eric, ce qui va bouleverser son destin...


OS – Concours love-lemon-in fic – SEXY SALSA PARTY

Personnages: Sookie Stackhouse & Eric Northman – True Blood.

Résumé : Sookie Stackhouse, jeune étudiante en psycho vient à une soirée Salsa accompagnée de son petit-ami Sam Merlotte. Eric Northman, jeune patron ambitieux va lui montrer le sens du mot "fête"...

POV extérieur

Le mois de juin était arrivé et la fin des examens avait sonné. Quelle libération pour les étudiants! A eux le soleil, la plage et... les soirées ! Finies les longues soirées à bucher sur des sujets épineux et ardus. Terminés les maux de poignets et les migraines en tous genres après avoir passé des heures à rédiger de longues dissertations. Tout ceci était T.E.R.M.I.N.E ! Au plus grand soulagement de Sam qui allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa petite-amie, laquelle s'était montrée bien stressée et distante pendant cette longue période de révisions et d'examens... Il ne pensait plus qu'à caresser son corps de rêve avec ses mains, et à lui faire oublier toute cette tension au travers de multiples massages dont il était friand. Il utiliserait tous ses atouts et tous les accessoires nécessaires pour la faire monter au septième ciel... Car 2 mois sans faire l'amour, sans obtenir la moindre caresse, cela était bien trop long à son goût.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Sookie était une belle jeune-fille blonde de 24 ans, ses jambes étaient longues et sexy. La nature l'avait vraiment gâtée : elle était magnifique.

-"Bonjour ma beauté. Alors tu as bouclé tes valises, on rentre chez nous?" lui demanda Sam.

-"Oui, tout est enfin prêt pour demain. Nous rentrons à Bon Temps." lui répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Sam la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, auquel elle ne répondit qu'à peine.

-"Tout va bien, chérie?"

-"Oui. C'est juste que la vie ici va me manquer. Bon Temps est une bourgade sympa, mais rien ne s'y passe jamais. Alors qu'ici c'est vraiment exceptionnel." dit-elle morose.

-"Je sais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai préparé une petite surprise pour ce soir. D'abord un petit dîner en amoureux, puis nous irons au **Salsa** Bar où est organisée une soirée spéciale pour la fin des examens. Les boissons seront à moitié prix toute la nuit et il n'y aura que de la bonne salsa. Vu que je sais que tu adores ça, je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir." Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux.

-"Vraiment? Tu es adorable Sam. Merci." Elle l'embrassa fougueusement -plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu- et il lui rendit son baiser. Elle se retira de son étreinte et lui dit : "On y va? Je meurs de faim!"

Sam avait choisit un petit restaurant mexicain où l'on servait de merveilleuses Fajitas ainsi que de divins desserts faits à base de** pâte d'amande**. Ils prirent un gros pichet de sangria qu'il dégustèrent avec de longues pailles, à même le pichet! C'était très amusant... Sam et Sookie parlèrent beaucoup, échangeant ici et là quelques baisers, mais Sam sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que Sookie n'était pas comme d'habitude avec lui. Elle répondait que c'était le relâchement de la pression des examens et que demain serait un jour meilleur pour elle. Il avait hâte de se retrouver sur la piste de danse avec elle afin de profiter pleinement de leur dernière soirée ici.

Vers 23h30, ils sortirent du restaurant et se rendirent à pied au Salsa Bar. Cet endroit n'était ouvert que depuis quelques semaines mais il était bondé tous les week-end. Des cours de salsa y étaient donnés en tout début de soirée, et ensuite des rythmes latinos effrénés s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres. L'ambiance était chaude et festive et les couples dansaient collés serrés dans la pièce tamisée... Seul un énorme **chandelier** éclairait la pièce, ce qui était assez rare dans ce genre d'endroit, mais le rendait atypique. Un soupçon de luxure flottait dans l'air et il faisait très très chaud au Salsa Bar. Sookie et Sam laissèrent leurs vestes au vestiaire et s'assirent au bar. Ils commandèrent un Daïkiri, qu'ils burent rapidement afin de profiter de la soirée et de la musique. Un Meringué enflammé commença et Sam attrapa la main de Sookie pour l'amener sur la piste.

Éric Northman regardait la nuée de couples danser sur la piste du Salsa Bar. Il était ravi que son bar de nuit fonctionne si bien. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité, après toutes ces années de galère. Pam se tenait à ses côtés. Elle souriait elle aussi, elle appréciait la compagnie d'Éric et n'aurait en aucun cas voulu le quitter. Cependant, elle savait que leur relation était à sens unique, qu'Éric ne ressentait rien pour elle et que tôt ou tard il la laisserait tomber pour une autre. Mais en attendant, elle profitait de chaque instant avec lui, de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser et de chaque nuit d'amour bestiale qu'il lui offrait. Éric était un Apollon et au lit c'était un Dieu Grec, alors autant en profiter même si son cœur volerait en éclat le jour où il la quitterait... Elle jeta un œil vers lui et croisa ses yeux clairs. Il lui sourit, ce qui la fit fondre.

-"Tu sembles ravi." lui dit-elle.

-"Effectivement, je le suis. Tout ceci va au-delà de mes espoirs les plus fous. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès." Répondit-il.

-"Je suis contente de te voir sourire Éric." dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

-"Merci d'être à mes côtés et de supporter tout cela, Pam."

-"De rien." répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça, puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, dans la pénombre, à l'abri des regards des clients. Pam sentit tout son être la ronger de désir alors qu'elle se lovait contre le corps d'Éric. Elle se frotta donc de manière suggestive contre lui, mais il repoussa ses avances.

-"Voyons, bébé, nous avons toute la nuit pour ça. Soit un peu patiente." lui dit-il en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Elle se résigna, et prétexta devoir réajuster son maquillage pour s'éclipser aux toilettes pour dames. Pendant ce temps, le regard d'Éric s'était figé dans la salle. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une magnifique petite blonde **fringante** venait de faire son entrée dans le bar, accompagnée d'un type bien banal auquel elle ne semblait pas attacher beaucoup d'importance... Dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Ses jambes étaient si belles, son sourire radieux... et ses seins... WOW, une beauté !

Éric avait l'habitude de croiser de jolies filles dans son établissement, mais cette fille-là était spéciale et il ressentit un besoin urgent de lui parler. Il se voyait déjà jouer avec ses cheveux et effleurer sa cuisse avec le bout de ses doigts, la faisant ainsi frémir de bonheur...

_"Arrête de délirer !" lui dit son subconscient. "Ce n'est pas une fille facile et elle est accompagnée."_

Cependant, une sorte de force l'attirait vers elle, et déjà il se pressait dans la foule pour la trouver. Elle était assise au bar et buvait un Daïquiri avec son ami. Elle riait avec cet homme, et chaque parcelle de son corps frétillait lorsqu'elle le faisait. Éric sentait le désir monter en lui, rien qu'en la regardant. Cette fille lui faisait un effet que personne avant ne lui avait fait ressentir. Il s'imaginait déjà déverser de la glace pilée sur son corps brûlant de désir et venir en aspirer chaque morceau... Il la vit suivre son ami sur la piste et virevolter sur un rythme effréné de Meringué. Elle dansait divinement bien, ses hanches bougeaient au son de la musique et laissait entrevoir ses courbes les plus sensuelles. Dommage que son cavalier soit un pauvre type qui n'avait aucunement le rythme dans la peau. Cela gâchait tout le spectacle. Et puis, il la collait beaucoup trop à son goût !

La rêverie d'Éric fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Lieutenant Bellefleur au Salsa Bar. Il venait toujours faire sa ronde afin de voir si tout se passait bien. Il salua Éric et continua son chemin dans l'établissement. Éric vit **la matraque** accrochée au pantalon du Lieutenant et son esprit imagina aussitôt les tonnes de choses qu'il pourrait faire avec ça lors d'une partie de plaisir avec Pam... ou avec cette jolie étrangère... Il soupira... Il fallait qu'il tente le coup, coûte que coûte, juste pour vérifier si le courant électrique qui traversait tout son corps à cet instant était une folie ou une réelle envie de connaître cette femme.

Il s'approcha donc du couple, et lorsque le Meringué s'acheva, il demanda à Sookie de bien vouloir l'accompagner pour la prochaine danse. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir qui osait lui demander une telle chose, le monde s'arrêta autour d'elle et elle crut défaillir. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle rougit légèrement. Elle se trouvait face au plus bel étalon qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Ses entrailles se serrèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent fortement.

-"Je... euh... c'est-à-dire que... je suis accompagnée, voyez vous." Dit-elle gênée, en pointant Sam du doigt.

-"Oui, ça j'ai remarqué." lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, de façon à ce que Sam ne l'entende pas. "Mais voyez vous j'ai très envie de partager ça avec vous, et croyez moi, vous n'allez pas le regretter".

Elle rougit encore plus et adressa un petit regard à Sam, lequel lui mima un 'OK' très peu convainquant. Elle accepta donc la main tendue d'Éric qui fit un petit geste au DJ. Le début d'une Salsa Sensual se fit entendre et ils commencèrent à danser. Éric approcha fermement Sookie de son corps, la tenant serrée contre lui, la guidant ainsi au son de la musique sensuelle qui déferlait dans la pièce. Il était très doué, et son corps se mouvait parfaitement, faisant tournoyer Sookie adroitement et presque professionnellement. Chaque pas était bien calculé, chaque mouvement était parfait. Éric ne quittait plus Sookie des yeux et elle était subjuguée par son regard intense, se laissant ainsi guider par le corps musclé et ferme d'Éric Northman. Plus rien ne semblait se passer autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls sur la piste, leurs pas frôlaient le sol avec légèreté et ils tournoyaient encore et encore. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un dans cette pièce et ils voulaient que le morceau dure éternellement afin de ne jamais se lâcher...

De retour des toilettes, Pam regardait la scène avec envie et jalousie. Éric l'avait repoussée et il jouait les jolis cœurs avec cette petite blondinette... Cela lui arrivait régulièrement d'inviter des clientes à danser, mais là, le regard qu'il lui portait en disait long, trop long pour qu'elle ne le supporte. Elle laissa échapper une larme, qui roula le long de sa joue, puis prit son sac à main et quitta le Salsa Bar.

De son côté, Sam bouillonnait de jalousie. Cet homme lui avait enlevé sa petite-amie sur la piste de danse, sous ses yeux et il essayait de l'hypnotiser avec son regard enjôleur et de la lui souffler en un clin d'œil, devant lui ! "Cela ne se passera pas comme ça!" se promit-il intérieurement. D'un pas décidé, à la fin du morceau, il se dirigea donc vers le couple, toujours figé l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Sam attrapa le bras de Sookie.

-"Allez viens Sookie, rentrons. Je crois que la fête a duré assez longtemps."

-"Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?" demanda Sookie choquée. "Ça ne va pas?"

-"Je vais très bien au contraire ! Ce petit salaud n'a qu'une idée en tête et je ne le laisserai pas faire!" siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-"Ma parole Sam Merlotte, tu es tombé sur la tête. Il s'agit d'une danse et pas autre chose ! Lâche-moi veux-tu, et allons régler ça dehors, tout le monde nous regarde!" dit-elle durement à Sam. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Éric : "Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un compte à régler avec Sam. Je reviens ensuite."

-"Je vous en prie, Sookie." répondit Éric les yeux hagards. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la main de Sookie, et elle rougit de plus belle.

Sam et Sookie sortirent du Salsa Bar, et une fois dehors, Sam n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il reçut une baffe en plein visage. Il porta la main à sa joue et regarda Sookie, les yeux pleins de colère.

-"Ne t'avise plus de recommencer ce petit jeu avec moi, Sam ! Tu m'as énormément embarrassée devant Éric tout à l'heure, tu m'as même humiliée. Prétendre qu'il dansait avec moi juste pour me mettre dans son lit, et ce devant des centaines de personnes, je ne te le pardonnerai JAMAIS !" hurla-t-elle. "Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mec, va te faire voir ailleurs, rentre à Bon Temps tout seul si ça te chante, je m'en fiche ! Tu me dégoutes ! Tu n'es plus du tout le même. "

-"Sookie, je... " tenta Sam.

-"Je ne veux rien entendre Sam. C'est terminé. Laisse-moi seule à présent, je retourne m'amuser... sans toi."

-"Mais... Tu ne peux pas... Nos projets, notre futur... Je t'aime Sookie.."

-" Écoute Sam, cela fait déjà quelques jours que je réfléchis à tout cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ce soir et t'en parler, mais au vu des circonstances, il vaut mieux que tu le saches... Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi... depuis quelques temps. Je ne ressens plus rien, je ne m'amuse plus... Je n'ai plus toute cette magie des premiers jours en moi... Je suis désolée, mais c'est fini Sam, et pas seulement à cause de ce soir. Tout se serait terminé quoiqu'il arrive..." Dit-elle nerveusement.

-"Je ne comprends pas... Tu comptais me le dire quand?"

-"Dès qu'on serait rentrés à Bon Temps." lâcha-t-elle.

-"PUTAIN ! Mais.. hum... Je ne m'attendais à ça...Tu me déçois beaucoup Sookie. Je... je..." Il passait la main dans ses cheveux... Il était très nerveux. "Laisse tomber!" Il se retourna et partit dans la direction inverse sans rien dire de plus, manifestement embarrassé et sous le choc. Sookie le regarda s'éloigner, soulagée, mais un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Elle avait été dure avec lui, mais le pauvre Sam en avait besoin. Il n'aurait pas compris autrement.

Elle retourna dans la chaleur infernale du Salsa Bar, et chercha Éric des yeux. Cet homme était vraiment extraordinaire. Ce moment partagé avec lui sur la piste de danse avait été électrique, sensuel et sexy ! Bon sang, quel homme! Cette poigne, ce regard... Elle avait même senti son érection se presser contre elle pendant qu'ils dansaient, mais ils étaient tellement serrés l'un à l'autre que personne à par lui et elle ne l'avait remarquée... Elle se mit à rougir et tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. Deux longs mois sans faire l'amour avec Sam, ça l'avait marquée ! En même temps, comment lui faire comprendre autrement qu'elle ne le désirait plus, qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien face à ses caresses. Elle avait besoin de **piment** dans sa vie sexuelle et Sam ne lui aurait sûrement pas donné ! Elle avait dû tenir bon pour se refuser à lui tout ce temps ! Heureusement les examens avaient été une très bonne excuse... Et aujourd'hui, le beau Éric était là et avait ravivé la flamme éteinte depuis longtemps dans son corps. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit, pour être sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

Il était là, au milieu de la piste, en train de la fixer de son regard de braise. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, et ils dansèrent de nouveau, pendant des heures, égrainant toutes les salsas différentes au possible jusqu'à ce que la foule se soit dissipée... Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que le bar se vidait, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, le DJ et le barman dans la pièce.

-"Hum-hum..." toussota Bill, le serveur du Salsa bar, quand le dernier morceau se termina.

Nos deux danseurs se retournèrent à l'unisson vers lui, et parurent très gênés de la situation.

-"Il se fait tard les gars, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je fermerai."

-"OK. Salut Éric! Salut Bill! Au revoir Mademoiselle!" dit Lafayette, le DJ.

-"Salut Lafayette, à demain ! Salut Éric... Sookie..." dit Bill, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-"Au revoir." Répondit-elle en souriant.

-"On dirait que Bill t'aime bien." dit Éric, le sourire au lèvres.

-"Tu crois?"

-"Je crois que tu fais de l'effet à beaucoup de garçons, moi y compris... Je suis désolée que tu te soies disputée avec Sam tout à l'heure... Je ne voulais vraiment pas interférer entre vous deux."

-"Ne sois pas désolé. Tu m'as au contraire rendu un grand service ! Cela devenait insoutenable entre nous." dit-elle.

-"Oh... Dans ce cas. Que dirais-tu d'un verre?"

-"Bonne idée! J'ai vraiment très soif." répondis-t-elle.

Ils s'essayèrent derrière le bar et Éric lui prépara un mojito. Il se fit couler une bonne bière et ils trinquèrent à leur rencontre. Éric ne quittait plus Sookie du regard. Il approcha la main de son visage et remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Il laissa ensuite traîner ses doigts le long de sa joue, et caressa sa peau de porcelaine jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa bouche. Celle-ci était fraîche après avoir trempé dans le Mojito glacé. Avec son pouce, il les caressa lentement et attrapa ensuite son menton. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sookie. Elle lui rendit son baiser, chastement tout d'abord, puis lorsque leurs sens commencèrent à s'éveiller, le baiser devint beaucoup plus sensuel et passionnel. Sookie entrouvrit la bouche et Éric en profita pour immiscer sa langue dedans. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément... puis durement. Éric attrapa le Mojito et le posa sur le bar. Puis il prit Sookie dans ses bras et la posa sur ses genoux. Ses mains avaient glissé dans son dos et le lui caressaient gentiment, lui faisant hérisser tous les poils du corps ! Sookie fourrageait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds d'Éric et gémissait face à ses caresses.

Se souvenant de ses fantasmes plus tôt dans la soirée, il emmena Sookie dans une petite salle annexe à la salle principale, la portant toujours dans ses bras, en l'embrassant. Il y avait là de nombreux canapés, un frigidaire, et une table de billard... Il déposa Sookie dans un des canapés.

"Reste ici, je reviens!" lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle en resta bouche-bée.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec un seau remplit de glace pilée et un plateau remplit de plein de bonne choses à manger ! Sookie ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait avec ça.

-"Tu as faim?" lui demanda-telle.

-"Oui... Mais de toi !" dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

-"Oh..." dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. "Alors tu veux jouer à ça, hein? Mmmmh, je veux bien, mais il faut que je participe dans ce cas..." dit-elle en s'approchant d'Éric en roulant des hanches. Elle lui mit les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais elle se sentait pousser des ailes en sa présence. Elle n'avait peur de rien, elle était bien...

-"Je crois alors que nous devrions nous débarrasser de tout cela." dit-il en désignant sa robe.

Il la lui ôta en un quart de seconde, et elle fit de même avec son t-shirt et son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite nus l'un devant l'autre, avides de sexe et de gourmandises. Éric leva Sookie du sol et la posa sur la table de billard – laquelle était recouverte d'une bâche protectrice. Il alla chercher le seau de glace pilée et l'éparpilla partout sur le corps de Sookie. Elle frissonna au contact des petits glaçons mais ses joues rosirent légèrement tout de même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Elle se trouvait nue devant Éric, allongée sur une table de billard, avec de la glace partout sur le corps. Oh mon dieu ! Et elle ne trouvait même pas ça humiliant! Elle trouvait ça très chaud... et sexy! Tout son corps s'éveilla, ses parties intimes se tendirent et elle ressentit des tas de sensations étranges partout dans le corps.

Éric grimpa sur la table de billard et se pencha sur le corps de Sookie. Il aspira chaque glaçon sur son corps, et lécha ceux qui étaient déjà fondus. Elle gémissait à chaque coup de langue, à chaque succion. Ses gémissements excitaient beaucoup Éric, dont le membre commençait à se raidir. Il attrapa le dernier glaçon avec sa bouche puis le glissa dans celle de Sookie. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, lentement et sensuellement. Puis, Éric attrapa le pot de miel qui était posé sur le plateau et en étala sur les parties stratégiques du corps de Sookie : la bouche, les seins, le nombril et enfin, sur son intimité... Un râlement s'échappa de la gorge de Sookie lorsqu'il déposa le liquide sucré et froid sur cette partie de son corps. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, longuement, avidement, puis il commença à tracer un chemin avec sa langue sur le corps de Sookie pour la débarrasser du miel. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, humant au passage la magnifique odeur qu'elle dégageait. Elle frissonna de tout son être alors que la langue d'Éric glissait divinement jusqu'à ses seins qu'il s'empressa de sucer et de mordiller afin d'avaler tout le liquide sucré qu'il avait déposé là quelques secondes auparavant. Elle émit un petit grognement lorsqu'il continua jusqu'à son nombril, où il plongea la langue goulument afin d'y extraire tout le miel. Elle crut sentir le sourire d'Éric contre sa peau, lequel prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire ressentir toutes ces sensations. La langue continua son périple pour se retrouver à la lisière de son intimité. Sookie suffoquait de plaisir, elle avait chaud partout et s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle après ces longues semaines sans avoir eu de relations sexuelles.

-"Éric, s'il-te-plaît..."

-"Chhhhut ma jolie, ce n'est que le début, crois moi..."

Il plongea sa langue en elle sans prévenir et, goulument, aspira son clitoris gonflé par le plaisir. Elle cria son nom alors que tout son corps tremblait, relâchant l'orgasme qui la tenaillait depuis déjà quelques temps.

"-Mon Dieu Sookie, tu es divine..."

Sookie haletait, mais Éric continuait toujours l'exploration de son intimité, ne voulant laisser aucune goutte de miel à cet endroit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il refit le chemin inverse avec sa langue et l'embrassa longuement une nouvelle fois. Sookie le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-"C'est mon tour maintenant, Mr Northman!"

Il resta bouche-bée face à cette déclaration et Sookie en profita pour se dégager et aller dénicher une bouteille de chantilly sur le plateau garni... ainsi que quelques fraises succulentes...

-"Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire..." dit-elle, un air coquin dans les yeux.

Le membre d'Éric se raidit aussitôt, et Sookie eut un petit sourire satisfait! Elle remonta sur la table de billard et fit signe à Éric de s'allonger.

Elle brandit la bombe de chantilly, tel un trophée, et ôta le bouchon. Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche, y mit une fraise et un peu de crème fouettée. Elle lécha goulument le bec verseur tout en regardant Éric de manière suggestive. Elle mâcha et avala le tout de la manière la plus sexy qui pouvait être.

-"Sookie, tu es incroyable..." dit Éric, haletant.

-"Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu..." lâcha-t-elle, surprise par sa propre audace. "Ouvre la bouche!". Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui déposa une fraise accompagnée de chantilly dans la bouche. Puis elle traça un chemin gourmand sur son corps, terminant par son sexe, dressé par le plaisir. Tout comme Éric le lui avait infligé, elle commença à absorber toute la crème fouettée et les fraises présentes sur son corps, et lorsqu'à la fin du parcours, elle mit sa bouche sur la verge de son compagnon, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel depuis longtemps, et pourtant il avait connu beaucoup de femmes ! Cette fille était extraordinaire et ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence en ce moment même n'était pas seulement dû à cette partie de jambes en l'air incroyable ! Sookie le regardait droit dans les yeux, léchant ses lèvres afin d'ôter toute la chantilly qui y était resté.

Les yeux d'Éric s'assombrirent d'un coup, voulant à tout pris faire l'amour à cette femme. Sookie fut surprise par ce regard, mais en même temps cela l'excitait énormément. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la posa sur la table de billard. Il monta à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle le caressait dans le dos, laissant parfois ses ongles traîner sur sa peau. Il fourrageait dans ses cheveux, les lui tirant un peu plus fort à quelques reprises. Son érection se faisait sentir à l'entrée de son intimité. Elle était mouillée de plaisir et relevait les hanches de manière suggestive afin de le recevoir en elle pour la première fois. Il la faisait languir afin de pouvoir la faire jouir encore plus fort.

-"Éric, s'il-te-plaît, viens en moi..." supplia-t-elle.

-"Supplie-moi encore Sookie..."

-"S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît..."

-"Comme tu voudras..."

D'un coup de reins, il entra en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui fit écho dans toute la pièce. Il grogna également, et continua un mouvement de va et vient régulier entre ses jambes. Elle haletait et poussait des petits cris de plaisir alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en elle. Il éprouvait un réel plaisir à lui faire l'amour, à lui caresser les seins et à l'embrasser. Ce qu'il ressentait était totalement incroyable. C'était le 'must' de l'extase !

Sookie enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Éric et releva un peu les hanches afin que le sexe de son ami entre plus profondément dans son vagin. Elle voulait le sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle n'allait plus tenir son orgasme très longtemps et elle sentait qu'Éric aussi était très tendu.

-"OH ERIC, je vais jouir, tu mes fais tellement de bien, ERIC... ERIC... OH ERIC!"

-"SOOKIIIIIIIIE..."

Ils jouirent ensemble, et leurs cris se mélangèrent à leurs respirations brutales. Éric s'effondra sur Sookie, et ils essayèrent pendant de longues minutes de reprendre leur respiration. Il se dégagea pour s'allonger à coté d'elle et la prit contre lui.

-"C'était magnifique ma belle... Jamais je n'oublierai ça..."

-"Moi non plus..." dit-elle, toujours haletante.

Il descendit de la table de billard, alla ouvrir un placard à proximité et en sortit une couverture. Il déplia le canapé, qui en fait était un canapé-lit et y posa la couverture.

-"Je crois que nous serons plus à l'aise ici pour terminer la nuit..." dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-"Je pense que tu as raison." répondit-elle; l'air coquin.

Sur ces mots, il la souleva de la table de billard, et la déposa sur le canapé. Il la rejoignit aussitôt, et, le sourire aux lèvres lui demanda :

-"Deuxième round?"


End file.
